


Broken Hearts

by Deca_Suffrage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, IDK if any warning apply..., Mentions of Suicide, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: “His heart is shattered.” Miyaji had announced, when he came out of the infirmary.His heart is shattered?Is that why Midorima was there all alone, curled up into a ball, rocking slightly, rejecting the outside world?He was always reclusive, almost a hermit at times, but he would face what was ahead of him.༺═──────────────═༻“His heart is shattered.”Is it?





	Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this is f*cking dark...this is going to be extended, about 3 more times?
> 
> Enjoy...
> 
> EDIT: Still learning Japanese...makes me regret ever whining about spelling tests...

“His heart is shattered.” Miyaji had announced, when he came out of the infirmary.

 

His heart is shattered?

 

Is that why Midorima was there all alone, curled up into a ball, rocking slightly, rejecting the outside world?

 

_ He was always reclusive, almost a hermit at times, but he would face what was ahead of him. _

 

Is that why they had Midorima in an enclosed room, no weapons in sight, door locked at all times so he couldn’t throw himself off a cliff?

 

_ I saw him looking through the window before. Would he do it? Would he throw himself off if he had the chance? _

 

Is that why Midorima felt like a dead weight when they were rescuing him?

 

_ He barely even looked at them. He just blinked at them when they removed the latches and shied away from them when he was touched. _

 

Why he was breaking the rules to go inside that room and see him?

 

_ I need to see him. Midorima. I need to see him again. _

 

It’s why Midorima didn’t recognize him when I called him Shin-chan.

 

_ He doesn’t know me. _

 

It’s why he covered his ears in pain and let out a whimper.

 

_ It hurt him. Why did it hurt you? Why are you not okay? _

 

It’s why I am standing outside, hands against the door, tears rolling down my face as I wish that I could be at your side.

 

_ I will kill him. I will kill him and get you back. _

* * *

 

“His heart is shattered.”

 

Is it?

 

_ I can’t tell anymore. Is that how you know? _

 

**Yes, that is. Broken completely. Shattered.**

 

A laugh.

 

**You have a shattered heart.**

 

The world hurts. 

 

_ So I block it out. What isn’t there, can’t hurt me. _

 

**The world isn’t there for your enjoyment.**

 

They locked me in this room, so I can’t get out.

 

_ They want to protect me. I want to go out. _

 

**Kill yourself. It hurts so much, doesn’t it?**

 

They rescued me. It was a blur. That place I was in before...it made me start hurting.

 

_ They saved me- _

 

**That place is the beginning of your end.**

 

That man...he opened the door.

_ He looks worri- _

 

**Forget about him.**

 

“Shin-chan…”

 

_ I kn- _

 

**Who is this?**

 

_ It is- _

 

**You don’t know him.**

 

_ I don’t know him. _

 

**Cover your ears. Don’t let his words in.**

 

He is outside. I can hear him. What sound is he making?

 

**_Crying. He’s crying._ **

 

**_It doesn’t matter._ **

 

**_He doesn’t matter._ **

 

**_I don’t matter._ **

 

_ Help, it hurts. _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://dreamwriter-idrawtoo.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm accepting prompts, from short stories to parts of A Lot of Nights! (That looks...strange. Eh.)
> 
> Kudo if you liked it! (I also love comments)


End file.
